Pressure sensors are used often for sensing fluid pressure in applications such as oil and gas operations. For example, a fluid may apply pressure on a pressure sensor, and the pressure sensor may sense the fluid pressure and generate a signal that corresponds to the fluid pressure. Factors such as cost, sensing range, sensitivity to change in pressure, and durability may make some pressure sensors more preferable than others for some applications. For example, some sensors may not be usable in harsh environments such as areas with very high temperatures. To illustrate, some sensors include active electronics that have limited use, for example, due to reliability issues in environments with relatively high temperatures. Further, a pressure sensor that includes active electronic components may be relatively more expensive than a pressure sensor that uses only passive components.
Some pressure sensors have many moving parts that make the sensors generally prone to breakdowns. Repairs and/or replacement of pressure sensors due to reliability issues may be time consuming and costly, particularly in applications such as oil and gas operations.
Thus, a pressure sensor that uses passive components and that has relatively few moving parts may be desirable.